


Paul,

by Perseia



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Desus - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healing, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Past Child Abuse, darus - Freeform, post saviors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perseia/pseuds/Perseia
Summary: It’s not often Daryl Dixon opens up to people. Nah, not often at all. But somehow, Paul - because Daryl refuses to call him Jesus, that makes him sound like a pompous prick instead of the annoying little ninja Houdini shit he is - is someone that Daryl is comfortable with.And if Daryl kind of likes the guy, well, no one’s gonna know that. Not anytime soon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first shot at darus! I just read what is likely the entirety of darus fanfics in archive of our own, and words just started flowing out of me. I just love those badasses together. Thanks for reading:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***I wrote this fic out of feels and now I'm updating again, but I'm rewriting a bit. This chapter is now edited.

It’s not often Daryl Dixon opens up to people. Nah, not often at all. But somehow, Paul - because Daryl refuses to call him Jesus, that makes him sound like a pompous prick instead of the annoying little ninja Houdini shit he is - is someone that Daryl is comfortable with. 

He thought Jesus was a total wackjob, but the Paul he got to know was a new kind of crazy. He talked too much and he was too bubbly for someone that’s lived through this new world for so long. He cracks some sort of Jesus jokes every day and bugs people like it’s no one’s business. 

The guy looks like one of them hipsters back from the days with no walkers, who he thought wouldn’t last a day with Merle and his buddies. But then, Paul’s damn good at his martial arts ninja act, and though for all his stealth he can’t hunt for shit, he’s still a loner-provider like him. He grudgingly respected that. 

Not to mention that Paul had a way with words, a command over them as precise as the command he has over his body. He jokes and is only kind to most, but there’s a certain steel and persuasiveness in him that’s hard to find in anyone else. Maybe it’s his too pretty eyes or his quick wit, but that doesn’t make his negotiating abilities any less impressive. So yeah, he managed to get a Dixon impressed. Sort of. 

And if Daryl kind of likes the guy, well, no one’s gonna know that. Not anytime soon.

**

So, maybe it was inevitable that Daryl will end up liking him. The man’s a fighter and a protector, he’s level headed and he is good. He is trustable, and is a friend, something pretty unexpected in this new world. 

And for some reason, Paul likes him. Daryl, the redneck from Georgia who wasn’t shit before the world ended. The asshole with a daddy - fuck that - a damn fucking family issue about miles long. 

Somehow, Paul puts up with him. Complements him. Tells him stories about himself. Be his too nice self.

Eventually, they bond over the mutual shittiness of their past life.

And so yeah, he likes Paul. There. He’s already too far in it to deny that. Not that he’s gonna flaunt that around to his family or any of those nosy Hilltop folks.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul.

Paul is beautiful. He always is, whether it’s stabbing through a hoard of zombies or lying in the small bed of their trailer, curled up in a soft blanket that has seen better days. He is so full of life that he reminds Daryl of a life he never had. He’s peace and protectiveness, lethal and enrapturing. 

Daryl could relate to him in a lot of ways, because they were both protectors and loners, preferring to keep their distances from people. They contribute, not engage. 

But Paul was also different. He played with children and paid attention to people; liked to make them happy and knew how to do that. Daryl couldn’t do that. He’s too gruff - he’d just scare people off, unless they were his family. He’s never really been allowed to care about things like kids and neighbors, about casual acquaintances and people in general. He feels like he’s still learning how to care for his family(And the word family, the way it can just roll of the tongue in his head now - geez, it was a weird sensation).

“Daryl!” Paul calls out to him, bringing him out of his musings. 

He stands up from the trailer’s steps and grunts back, feeling more tongue-tied than usual. Paul comes up to him, all smiles and bright eyes, and Daryl bends slightly down to meet his lips, pressing a fleeting kiss on his partner’s soft mouth.

“Hey, stranger.”

“Hey to you too. What’s got ya in a good mood?”

“Nothing. Just, you’re here, I’m here, and it’s a nice weather. That’s all.” He answers with that too bright smile of his, and damn, what’s he supposed to do with a face like that besides pulling him inside to give him a proper kiss.

He kicks the trailer door shut and weaves his hand into Paul’s hair, kissing him gently. Their lips move lazily, taking the time to bite and nibble and lick. He moans a little as Paul snuggles deeper into him and peppers kisses along his jawline. 

He whispers conspiratorially into his ears, “What do you say to running away?”

“What?” He asks, startled, 

“Let’s go on a run together. Just you and me. Take the week, loot some new places, make a road trip out of it. We could all use some more supplies.” He says it so earnestly that Daryl thinks the whole Jesus thing maybe gets to him too much, but he sees the mischievousness glinting in his blue green eyes, and he knows there’s something more to that.

“Anythin’ you ain’t tellin’ me?”

“Not anything you don’t know already. I’d do anything to get you alone, Daryl.”

“Alright, let’s go tomorrow or somethin'. You tell Maggie, alright?”

“Ok, darling.”

Paul ran out before Daryl could say anything about not liking pet words, but he kind of secretly liked it anyways, so he let him get away with it.


End file.
